Naruto: A Collection of Oneshots
by Singing Alice
Summary: Just a collection of random one-shots/drabbles... #1- "Will you go out with me?" "Over my dead body"... #2- "Will you remember me, Sakura?" She couldn't answer; her tears were choking her.  Excerpts from the first two one-shots
1. Over My Dead Body

**So this is just going to be a random collection of one-shots and drabbles. Some will be really long, and others really short (the next one will be really long xP) Hope you enjoy them~!**

**~Singing Alice~**

* * *

><p><span>Over My Dead Body<span>

By: Singing Alice

Pairing: None

Summary: It started as just a game, that turned out to be an argument, which turned into a confession "Will you go out with me?" "Over my dead body"

* * *

><p>Team seven were lazing about on the training field as the sun slowly fell in the sky over head.<p>

They were waiting for their sensei to return and were quickly becoming bored.

"I know!" Sakura piped up, making the two boys stare oddly at her.

"Let's play the first word game!" (A/N: the first word game is a game where you think of a starting word and then the next person has to say the first word that comes into their head)

"Tch" replied Sasuke.

"I'll start" she said happily.

(A/N: It'll go Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and then back to start)

"Konoha"

"Ramen"

Sakura and Sasuke sweat-dropped, but continued the game.

"Idiot"

"Naruto"

"Ramen"

The two stopped and Sakura turned to Naruto.

"You can't just keep saying 'ramen'! Idiot, is that all you ever think of!" she raged at him.

He held his hands up in front of himself, signalling surrender and they continued playing, only after he had vowed not to say 'ramen' again.

They also decided to start again, just to be fair.

"Chocolate"

"Candy"

"Food"

"Dinner"

"Lunch"

"...People"

"How could you get people from that!" asked Naruto in disbelief.

"How could you think of anything at all, dobe"

"Why you-!" he started before Sakura cut both of them off.

"Shut up, both of you!" she yelled at them in frustration.

"Let's play the game, properly" she told both of them (more like ordered).

"Love" she started

"Girlfriend"

"Tch...boyfriend"

"Sasu- um I mean...what I meant was..." her face quickly turned many different shades of red.

The two boys stared at her, watching as her blush grew deeper.

"Why are you blushing?" Sasuke asked her making her embarrassment worse.

"W-well..." she stuttered.

Just so happens, it was that moment her inner decided to make an appearance.

"Will you go out with me?" her inner asked for her, taking advantage of her guard being down.

There was an awkward silence that spread over the group as the question sunk into both boy's heads.

"Over my dead body" Naruto told her, still refusing to accept that she liked Sasuke.

"Who said I was going to say yes, anyway?" Sasuke replied, instantly starting another argument through the group.

Meanwhile, their silver-haired sensei sat in a nearby tree and sighed.

He had been there the whole time, waiting for the right moment to join them.

Wondering if his students would ever grow up, he leapt down from the tree and started their daily routine once again.

Their shouts of 'liar' could be heard anywhere in the village, as they began their missions for the day.

This repeated everyday, but none of them could really say they hated being team seven...

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it for the first one...<strong>

**I know it was really short, but the next one will be quite long, :D**

**Please review~**

**~Singing Alice~  
><strong>


	2. Will You Remember Me?

Will You Remember Me?

By: Singing Alice

Pairing: SakuraXSasuke

Summary: It began when they were kids and paused when hearts were broken, it was fixed through the internet...and ended in the hospital. "Will you remember me, Sakura?" She couldn't answer; her tears were choking her. AU. Character death.

* * *

><p>You have 1 Friend Request<p>

Sharingan123 would like to be your friend

Accept Decline

You have added Sharingan123 to your friends list

Click here to talk to Sharingan123

CherryBlossomLove: Heya~ do I know you?

Sharingan123: ...Hn

CherryBlossomLove: Hn? Is that a yes?

Sharingan123: Yes.

CherryBlossomLove: Do you go to my school then?

Sharingan123: Konoha High School.

CherryBlossomLove: ?

Sharingan123: That's my high school.

CherryBlossomLove: Oh, cool! That's mine too!

Sharingan123: Hn.

CherryBlossomLove: Why'd you add me then?

...No reply...

...1 minute later...

"Damn it! I have to go to school now! S'pose I'll have to find out tonight..."

The girl slung her back over one shoulder and raced out the door, forgetting to turn her computer off.

...Sharingan123 is writing...

Sharingan123: I don't know...

* * *

><p>"Alright class, take your seats!" the home-room teacher yelled out.<p>

There was a collective groan from the class as they took their seats in the room.

A group of girls, situated in the back left-hand corner of the room, were one of the loudest groups in the class.

"Hey, Sakura! Why are you so quiet today?"

The girl from before was sitting in the second last row on the far left, and was also not paying attention to anything around her.

"Sakura! Wake up!" one of the other girls yelled, finally snapping Sakura out of her daydream.

"Huh? What?" she had been so completely consumed by her thoughts, she hadn't even noticed the teacher arriving.

She leant down to take her books out of her bag, only to notice someone in the seat next to her, staring at her.

Someone with very familiar dark blue hair and onyx eyes...

"Uchiha" she spat, glaring at him.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, treating him like an annoyance.

"Hn" was his only reply as he turned away.

That however was all that was needed for Sakura to start daydreaming again.

The 'hn' had instantly reminded her of her conversation on msn that morning, and about that mysterious person...

She dumped her books on her desk and picked up her pen, fiddling with it, while intrigued in her thoughts of who the person could be.

Staring out the window, she was deep in thought and not even paying attention to the conversation beside her.

A blonde haired boy tapped the blue haired one on the shoulder (A/N: He was sitting to the right of Sasuke) making the boy turn around.

"Did you do it yet, Sasuke?" the boy asked with a smile plastered on his face, however...if you looked close enough, you could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah" was his standard short reply. He glanced back over at the girl who was continuing to stare out the window.

The blonde (otherwise known as Naruto) turned back to his work, while simultaneously hating life.

It was so unfair, and never turned out the way it should...he should be the one in Sasuke's position, not the other way around.

He wanted to kill the person in charge of all of this.

When he had first found out, he had wanted to take Sasuke and do everything he'd never had the chance to with him.

Things like travelling, and extreme sports...but Sasuke had said no to all of that.

In fact, the only thing he had wanted was this...to be with her...

He tried to clear his mind of these thoughts that ran through his head as he began working on the problems the teacher had put on the blackboard.

He was about to ask Sasuke for help on one of them, when he realised how taken by the pink-haired girl he was and decided against it.

Sighing, he returned to work, trying to figure the problem out on his own.

Meanwhile, Sasuke, who had already finished all the problems, was daydreaming the same as Sakura, neither one noticing the teacher staring them down.

"Uchiha, Haruno! Detention, Room 202, after school!"

"What!" asked Sakura, finally snapping out of her daydream, enraged at hearing the news from the teacher.

"You heard me, Miss Haruno. Now start work" the teacher snapped his ruler on his hand, threateningly.

"Why do I have detention, Mr Kakashi? I finished the work" he told him holding his book up as proof.

"I don't care! You're going anyway!" he yelled, his ruler snapping across his palm again.

"Hn" he said softly, hating the teacher silently.

"Whatever" huffed the girl, crossing her arms like a small child and still not doing her work.

The teacher sighed and continued the lesson, while ignoring Sakura, who was absolutely seething at him.

The bell rang not long after that signalling that it was time to go to lunch.

Sakura shoved everything in her bag and practically sprinted out the door, leaving everyone sweat-dropping behind her.

She was like this all the time.

So energetic and bubbly, but then, she'd turn dreamy and quiet and sometimes, angry and childish...he loved it.

He loved both sides of her. He loved her.

That was why he sat there staring at the door she had left out of, for a good five minutes before Naruto walked in front of him, waving a hand in his face.

"Come on, Sasuke! It's lunch! Wake up!"

Sasuke twitched and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'idiot', before grabbing his stuff and walking to the cafeteria behind Naruto.

* * *

><p>"That's it for the day class. See you all tomorrow. Haruno and Uchiha; don't forget your detention"<p>

While usually, Sakura would take this chance to sprint from the room, this time she didn't see the point as she slowly put her books away and walked out the door towards room 202.

She saw no point at all in hurrying to detention, she was going to be there for the rest of the afternoon anyway.

Sasuke walked behind her as she trudged towards the room, where the teacher was already waiting for them impatiently.

Sakura opened the door and flopped into the first seat there, waiting to make sure the teacher wasn't looking before taking out her iPod under the desk and going on msn.

She looked over at Sasuke and saw he also had a phone or something out under his desk.

She stopped herself from giggling, and looked at her contacts list to see who was online.

SexyBlonde257 Online

WeaponLuver086 Offline

Hina-chan Offline

FanGirl586 Offline

Sharingan123 Offline

She was about to talk to the first one (Who was her best friend Ino) when she noticed an update to the list.

SexyBlonde257 Online

Sharingan123 Online

WeaponLuver086 Offline

Hina-chan Offline

FanGirl586 Offline

She clicked on the mysterious person and started a conversation.

CherryBlossomLove: Hey~ how r u?

Sharingan123: Hn, okay, you?

CherryBlossomLove: I'm great thanks!

CherryBlossomLove: How waz ur day scool?

Sharingan123: Alright. Stupid teacher though.

CherryBlossomLove: Hmph, mine too. I'm on detention for daydreaming...

Sharingan123: Really? That's lame. I'm on detention too.

CherryBlossomLove: What are you in for? XP

Sharingan123: ...daydreaming...

CherryBlossomLove: Lol, so what room are you in?

...Silence...

The blue haired boy stared at his phone, wondering if he should answer her.

He decided he may as well... he didn't have long left anyway.

Sharingan123: ...Room 202

...CherryBlossomLove is writing...

CherryBlossomLove: ...um...that's the room I'm in...

Sakura looked up from her iPod and looked around, making sure there was no-one else there.

Sharingan123: Look to your right.

No. Way.

She turned around slowly, even though she already knew who was there, and found herself looking into onyx eyes for the second time today.

There was a reason she so hated those onyx eyes.

They were betraying eyes.

Those eyes had hurt her before, and she never wanted that to happen again.

It had happened when she was only twelve...

* * *

><p>The wind blew through the trees, yet made no noise, as the scene below the very same trees took place.<p>

"Why? Why do you have to leave Sasuke-kun..."

"Sakura. I have to go. But I promise, one day, I'll come back to Konoha"

"P-Promise?" she sobbed, looking away to the ground.

"Sakura. Look up" he told her, putting his hand under her chin to lift her face up.

"I promise" her eyes widened in shock as his lips pressed against hers.

He pulled away and whispered something in her ear.

"I love you..."

He brushed the hair out of her face and wiped her tears, before walking out through the village gate.

* * *

><p>He did keep his promise and come back, so everything would have been fine, except...<p>

* * *

><p>"What! Sasuke-kun's back! Where!" she yelled, excited that he had finally returned.<p>

Her best friend Ino had just informed her of the news, as they were walking to school.

"Well, they say he'll be at school toda-" Ino was cut off by the scene in front of them.

They had reached the school gate, and just inside were two people, kissing.

It would have been fine if it was just anyone, but the girl was a certain red-haired IT from our year called Karin, and the boy had very familiar hair...

It can't be...

The boy then pulled back and looked around, meeting eyes with the horrified pink-haired girl.

She stood there frozen, as he slowly realised what had just happened.

"Sakura...?" he said softly as she raced past him, leaving a trail of her tears behind her.

She had not looked back, even after he had said her name.

She ran to the girls' bathroom and refused to come out; even when her best friends tried to comfort her.

When the final bell had run, she sprinted home, crying all that night.

* * *

><p>From that point on, she had hated those eyes...<p>

Those eyes had hurt her.

She remembered everything while she looked into the depths of the onyx pools that were his eyes.

The teacher then stood up, the sound of the chair scraping along the ground, shocking the two of them out of their trance.

"Ahem" he cleared his throat.

"I am just leaving to go to the bathroom, do not leave your seats while I am gone" he told them, but they both could have sworn he winked at them before he left the classroom.

An awkward silence enveloped the room as the two tried to think of something to say to each other.

"Was it really you?" was all Sakura could think to ask, as they continued to stare at each other.

"...Hn" he replied, instantly making her realise how stupid she had been for not noticing.

Sakura didn't even notice the tears rolling down her cheeks as she remembered how much pain she had gone through.

"Can I just ask you one thing?...Was it worth it? Kissing her? Was it better than me?" by the end tears were streaming down her cheeks.

He looked at her tear-streaked face and answered her calmly.

"Yeah, it was" he replied, making the tears stream down her face even more.

"It was...because it made me realise I'll never love anyone but you" he stood up, lifting his hand to her face, and in the same gesture he had done years ago, he brushed her hair from her face and wiped away her tears.

No new tears ran down her face as he cupped her face with his hand, gently.

She covered his hand with hers, removing it from her face, and standing up as well.

She then, without warning, pressed her lips on his, making Sasuke's eyes widen before he closed them like hers.

The kiss lasted about five or six seconds, but for them, it had lasted hours.

They pulled back, realising that she had her hands tangled in his hair and his arms were around her waist.

A rollercoaster of emotions were running through Sakura's head, and part of her still didn't want to trust him, but she shook that part away and decided, that it didn't matter at this moment.

"I love you..." he told her softly in her ear.

"Me too, I love you too" she replied.

They stayed like that, content in each others arms, until the door opened and their teacher walked back in.

They quickly broke apart and sat back down in their seats, remaining quiet for the rest of their detention.

The bell finally rang loudly and the teacher left, smiling as he walked out the door.

The two stood up together, a bond beginning to reform between the two.

Sakura had began to overlook the past and Sasuke had apologized for his mistakes, meaning both had smiles on their face as they held hands and walked out the school gate.

* * *

><p>"Uchiha Sasuke" the teacher called, looking around the room for the boy.<p>

It was the beginning of the day, and the teacher was marking the role for the morning.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked again, making sure before he wrote a small 'a' next to his name on the role.

Sakura looked around the room, curious and worried about why he wasn't there.

Her eyes landed on Sasuke's well-known best friend, Naruto, who was looking nervously around the room, trying not to meet her eyes.

Consequently, he was also her best friend, meaning, she might be able to weasle some information about where Sasuke was out of him.

She waited until the teacher had his back to them, before she leant over Sasuke's desk to talk to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto" he still tried to look away.

"Where's Sasuke?" she asked him.

His eyes darted around the room as he tried to come up with an answer.

"I-I dunno...maybe he's sick?" he offered nervously, making her scoff.

"Don't lie to me Naruto; you know where he is don't you?" she said again, trying to get him to talk.

Naruto was about to reply, when the guys behind them started talking.

"You know Uchiha, right?" asked one of them.

The other two nodded.

"Well, I heard he's in hospital?"

"Why?"

"Apparently, it's really bad"

"Like how bad?"

"Like, he'll probably never come out again, at least...not alive"

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, as her face showed horror.

"Naruto...is this true?" she asked, not truly wanting the answer.

He couldn't help but nod slightly as he turned away.

Forgetting she was in class, with tears streaming down her face she ran from the room, straight out the front gate and started towards the hospital.

Some part of her knew she'd get into trouble later, but she didn't care one bit.

She slammed into the reception desk and pretty much begged the lady to tell her Sasuke's room number.

Once had, Sakura thanked the confused lady profusely and hurried to the room.

However, for some reason...she couldn't bring herself to open the door.

Knowing what she would see, she just stood there, frozen, until she heard loud coughing coming from inside.

She trembled as she opened the door, scared of how bad it'd be.

She walked inside slowly and her eyes landed on a very weak looking blue-haired boy who's onyx eyes were looking straight up at the ceiling.

She somehow brought herself to collapse on a chair next to his bed, instead of on the floor, tears dripping onto his bed.

His head slowly turned and he tried to smile, but it turned out more like a grimace.

"I...should have known...you'd find out..." he said, his voice dry and weak.

"Shh" she told him, putting her finger to his lips, not wanting him to waste his energy talking to her.

She could tell...it was like the life was slipping out of him while she was sitting there.

She could tell...he was dying.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Why are you leaving me?" she asked him.

"Don't...cry..." he replied, gradually lifting his arm and wiping her tears again.

His arm dropped back to his side, as he did not have the strength to gently put it back down.

"Will you remember me, Sakura?" he asked.

She couldn't answer; her newly formed tears were choking her.

Before she could reply to his last words, that terrible long beeping started.

That one long beep, that decides your fate for you.

That beeping was something Sakura would forever remember.

As nurses rushed into the room around her, she just sat there, too lost in thought to move.

She had been so stupid...so stupid for not realising it was impossible for her to get over him.

She had loved him.

She always had.

It was something she had only just began realising.

It wasn't until later that she'd find out the kiss from Karin was forced from her.

And then it wouldn't be much longer until she'd be told, the reason Sasuke came back was because he had cancer and he had known he'd only have a few years to live.

But while she sat in the chair beside his lifeless body, all she could think of were his last words.

'Will you remember me, Sakura?'

The answer was simple.

Yes, of course she would.

Not only that, she would continue to love him, even now that he had moved on.

Eventually the nurses realised she was still there and removed her from the room.

They were only sixteen, but their story together ends here.

The two teens, destined to be together, but who ended up being apart...

How cruel fate can be...

* * *

><p><strong>How was that~? Much longer than the last one, ne?<strong>

**Pretty please review~ :)**

**~Singing Alice~**


	3. Fighting the Darkness

**The third one-shot in here. This one is a bit different again, set when Naruto was younger. Main characters; Naruto and Hinata.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>Fighting the Darkness<p>

By: Singing Alice

Pairing: HinataXNaruto

Summary: Naruto is slowly fading into the black, until a sudden white light envelopes him, scaring away the darkness. "Naruto...t-that's a n-nice name...w-want t-to be my f-friend?"

* * *

><p>Those stares...<p>

Those dark, evil glares that follow him everywhere...

The ones that push him to the edge, that cause his loneliness to become worse, that shove him even further into the darkness...

Everytime he left the house, these glares would follow him.

So much, that he never wanted to leave the house again.

But he knew he had to, in order to survive.

This thought was what pushed him to finally turn the doorknob and step out into the streaming golden light.

He hated that light.

So filled with life he would never be permitted to have.

He loved the darkness much more.

In the dark, he didn't have to see the stares of all those adults.

Walking cautiously down the street, he tried to ignore other people as much as possible.

Once he reached the market place, he headed for the vegetable stand.

He stood on his tiptoes, reaching for the box of corn, so he could buy some.

The shopkeeper then turned around from the last customer they had been serving.

"Hey, kid. What do you think you're doing?" he spat at the young boy.

"I'm just trying to reach the corn..." he trailed off, noticing the same glare as always on the face of the shopkeeper.

"What, so you can steal it? Scat kid. I don't need you ruining my business"

The young boy didn't move, he just stood there, as if frozen.

"I said, scat kid!" yelled the shopkeeper, grabbing the boy's golden-blonde hair in his fist.

The older man threw the boy from his grip, and into the street, causing the boy to land hard on the pavement.

Stars flickered infront of the boys' eyes, as he was washed away in darkness.

He couldn't say he hated it though, because if it wasn't for the darkness, he would have seen all the stares from the onlookers, who quickly resumed their shopping, ignoring the young blond boy.

* * *

><p>Feeling a cool something press softly on his forehead, his eyes began to slowly flicker open.<p>

The first thing that came into his view, was a mass of blue...hair?

No way... no-one would be worrying or caring about him.

But sure enough, turning around, a human face came into view.

It was a young girl, but not one that he knew.

Of course, he didn't know anyone.

She quickly jumped back a little after noticing his eyes open.

Touching where she had placed her hand on his head, he sat up, noticing that his surroundings appeared to be different.

They were at the park not far from the marketplace, instead of the busy street he had fallen unconscious on.

"Who...?" he asked, noticing his throat hurt a bit.

"Oh, g-gomen. My name is H-Hinata Hyuuga..." she told him softly.

Her voice felt like beautiful music to the boy's ears.

Not only that... this was the first time anyone had been so kind to him.

He tried his best to smile at her, introducing himself as well.

"I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki" he told her, wondering if she'd leave after hearing his name.

The girl paused, and Naruto took this time to fully take her in.

It was like she was a light source on her own... but not one that he could say he hated as much as the sun.

When she smiled, it would reach her eyes and her face would practically glow.

He felt like just by being near her, he was being dragged ever so slightly from the darkness.

When she moved her mouth to talk, he listenened, expecting the worst.

"Naruto...t-that's a n-nice name...w-want t-to be my f-friend?"

He widened his eyes slightly in shock.

Was she serious?

No-one had ever wanted to be his friend.

Ever.

He was so stunned by this, he couldn't reply.

He wouldn't get the chance to anyway.

Suddenly, an older boy appeared out of nowhere and ran over to where they were.

"Hinata-sama! It's lunch time, and Hiashi-sama..." he trailed off, looking at the boy next to Hinata.

He was giving the same look that all the adults give.

"What did you do to Hinata-sama!" he yelled, picking the younger boy up by his collar.

"H-he didn't do anything..." Hinata tried to tell the older boy.

However, the older boy didn't seem to care, as he threw Naruto back into a nearby tree.

Naruto slid to the bottom of the trunk, his eyes flickering shut.

Hinata screamed and wrestles her hand out of the older boy's grip.

"Onii-san! He never did anything!" she yelled at him, her usual stutter non-existent.

She raced over to the roots of the tree and knelt down next to Naruto.

"Naruto? O-open your eyes...p-please..."

Her small arms shook his body slightly.

The blonde boy's eyelids fluttered open, revealing his azure blue eyes.

"Hinata..."

The girl listened closely.

"Please...smile..."

Her expression changed to one of confusion.

"Please..."

She hesitated, before giving him a small, soft smile.

It might have meant nothing to anyone else, but that smile would become the light, to guide Naruto through the path of darkness.

As his eyes drooped shut, the last thing the young boy saw was the blue haired girl being dragged across the park by the older boy.

The image of her smile came into view, just before he fell unconscious.

Unbeknownst to him, a small smile was spread across his face.

He had finally been able to fight the darkness...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, I'd like to know what you thought :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading,**

**~Singing Alice~**


End file.
